UCHIHA: Can Tobi Really Be The Hero?
by mr I hate znt nobles kill em
Summary: After dying Obito Uchiha doesn't find himself in the Pure Land. Why? Because he did a lot of shit! So now follow him on his adventures as Tobi! The goofball we all love as he metaphorically screws with everybody around him. Starting with the cast of Sekirei!


Chapter 1:Shinto Teito

**Obito POV**

Shinto Teito. The name of the city was something completely unknown to me, seeing as I had spent a good amount of time travelling the Elemental Nations that was saying something. It was a strange city, but thankfully not too strange.

After having helped Kakashi even after death I thought I would return to The Pure Land to meet up with Rin again…..but I doubt I deserved such a thing in the first place. I had spent more than a decade, and in all that time I had done many terrible things to say the least.

Waking up near a dumpster and only my pants which survived my transformation into the Juubi's Jinchuuriki practically marked me as some kind of homeless person for my lack of wear. Luckily I had the fortune of still being able to use my Kamui to get back some of my clothes.

During the whole time I explored the city people assumed me to be some kind of 'cosplayer' all while asking me what 'anime' character I was. Not knowing words like 'cosplay', 'anime', 'car', 'internet' and 'email' alongside everything else in the city I've seen may as well have confirmed the whole "I'm in another world thing" honestly who'd have known dying somehow sends you to another world or something?

"Hey are you going to pay for that dango or what?" I heard a voice behind me, I could hide my face and fool people into believing I was a moron. But let's just say that there were some things I couldn't get away with…..

"I'll ask again. Are you gonna pay or what?" I was facing towards the wall in such a way that while I was eating all that dango no one ever saw my face. In the meanwhile the voice behind me seemed to be losing it's patience. "You know something if there's one thing I can't stand is people who just eat and don't pay the bill. So I'm gonna ask nicely. You gonna pay or what?"

The old man behind me was now radiating with killing intent, somehow surpassing that of a kage's!

"Tobi forgot Tobi's wallet. Can grumpy old guy just put it on Tobi's tab!?"

"**NO MERCY!**" suddenly the old man attacked and the semi-battle begun. He struck at great speed with his bokken, luckily my sharingan helped me avoid the incoming strikes

XXXXX

5 minutes later…

"**I really hate people like you coming in and thinking they can get away.**" the old man's voice was filled with murderous intent.

The surrounding area was heavily damaged from the old man's attacks…maybe the taste of dango wasn't worth it. After all he didn't need to eat…that just made things worse didn't it?

"Tobi is really sorry! Tobi really can't pay now!"

"Well then." the old man made a stance holding the bokken with both hands, "I guess you'll have to pay. **WITH YOUR LIFE!**" as he said that the old man ran up to me and made an extremely powerful strike…..but like before I just dodged.

"….."

"…."

"AAAAARRGH! MY BACK!" apparently the old guy broke his back. Somehow this brings memories…..alright may as well help this old man to the hospital.

All the way to the hospital he spent his time talking about how he would have his vengeance against punks like me for not paying the bills and all. A quick knock out blow stopped him, hopefully it would also conveniently erase his memory like all those black-and-white films I've seen back home.

…..is this how I'm going to spend my second chance? Maybe I should do something with my life, like…..that guy!

I was looking at some street performer somehow getting cash for fooling people into believing he was doing "magic".

Magic was bullshit. Magic didn't exist…wait a minute. Idea(Hot Fuzz reference).

XXXXX

Hours Later

"Stand still, damn it!" said a blonde wearing black stockings and a black Chinese styled dress with a single yellow vertical stripe in the middle, as she kept trying to hit me with her whip only to fail every single time.

"Tobi is sorry, kunoichi-chan! Tobi's not into that kind of stuff!"

The blonde paused for a single moment and realised what I meant by "stuff" I could see a small amount of red on her face showing embarrassment only to quickly turn into rage as she went into overdrive and started attacking even faster. "Pervert! The only one I'd ever consider doing something like that with would be Mikogami-sama!" the cement that made up the road I was standing on shattered upon contact.

I dodged the whip only to come into contact with a barrage of icicles! A hyoton user!? Where!?

To my right was a brunette in a kimono with a strange tattoo on her head. A seal like that of the Hyuuga's? She had big boobs…..No I only like Rin-chan! I'm asexual and a semi-victim of single targeted sexuality! Must escape.

"Tobi is surrounded and can't do anything because of the two kunoichi-chan's in front of Tobi." I stopped and stood still. They both readied their attacks. The blonde was holding her whip with much anger. The brunette looked to be preparing some Hyoton, probably to freeze me….with no hand signs!

"Tobi can only resort to a secret technique passed down Tobi's family(The Uchiha's) for generations." I was 'trapped' in a corner and trying to be dramatic at the time just so anyone knows, "It's RUNNING AWAY!"(JoJo Reference) I quickly started "RUNNING AWAY!" by running on the walls….really fast. That was it.

'The greatest Uchiha technique. NEVER FAILS!"

Chapter End


End file.
